onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Ami Ami no Mi
|type = Paramecia |user = Largo }} The Ami Ami no Mi is an anime-only Paramecia type Devil Fruit that allows the user to produce nets from their body. It was eaten by Largo. Etymology * means "net" in Japanese. *In the FUNimation subs, it is called the Net-Net Fruit. Strengths and Weaknesses The first and foremost strength of the fruit, as demonstrated by Largo, is that the fruit gives its user the ability to produce sticky nets. While the sticky nets are the most basic form of net the user can produce, they can create different types of nets by ingesting certain materials. These nets take on the properties of the materials the user ingested and can give the user a variety of attacks. The materials that the user can make nets from can vary from iron, boiling water to even fire itself. The user has seemingly no limit to how long they can use the materials to make the nets as well as manipulate the nets in any way they want. The most powerful strength of the fruit is that the user can become a net himself, similar to a Logia user. When transformed into a net, the force of any physical blow dealt onto the user's body is displaced over the surface of the net. This is similar to how a soccer net is capable of catching a fast moving soccer ball without being torn into shreds. This grants a defense somewhat similar to that of the Gomu Gomu no Mi as the attacks bounce off. Furthermore, the user can capture an opponent within their own body. While the user can ingest different materials to produce different types of nets, they are however still susceptible to the condition of some materials. In other words, if the user swallows some boiling hot water for instance, they can create a net made of boiling hot water but they would burn their tongue in swallowing the water in the first place. Also while the user is able to capture an opponent within themselves when they turn into a net, the nets strings however can break if the opponent is too big to fit in. The fruit also becomes less effective in dense locations such as a forest as it is very easy for the target to hide behind obstacles, thus it is more ideal for the user to be in wide open spaces like a beach or a meadow. It would also appear he is unable to combine the consumed material, as he only selects one of the material at a time to create a net. Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage The fruit's bestowed powers, as used by Largo, have used mostly for offensive and trapping purposes. With the Devil Fruit powers, he is able to create specialized nets that aid him and his crew in fighting and capturing opponents. With him using them he states that he has a 120% rate of capture. Techniques * : Largo eats some metal, then fires the metal from his hands in the form of a barbed wire net. This was first seen being used to trap Luffy. This is called Mucho Needle Net in the FUNimation dub. * : Largo produces some sticky web-like nets at an opponent. This is the most basic type of net that Largo can produce, and he does not need to consume anything to create it. It is made out of a substance that cannot be easily cut by conventional means. This was first seen being used against Zoro. This is called Mucho Sticky Net in the FUNimation dub. * : After doing Mucho Sticky Net, Largo then uses the net to create a dome to trap his enemies. This was first seen being used to trap Zoro. This is called Sticky Net Network in the FUNimation dub. * : Largo drinks a pot of boiling water and then produces a really hot water net with his mouth. This was first seen being used against Sanji. The name of the attack is a pun as combines the last "n" of million with first "n" of net forming a single word. This is called Million Boiling Net in the FUNimation dub. * : Largo produces 4 metal frames and hurls them towards his enemy, the frames then combine together to create a metal cage. After the cage is made, it starts shrinking to prevent the victim from trying to escape. This was first seen being used to trap Sanji. This is called Mucho Iron Net in the FUNimation dub. * : Largo eats some fire, then produces a burning net of fire from his mouth. This net simultaneously traps an opponent while burning them. This was first seen being used against Boss. This is called Mucho Burning Net in the FUNimation dub. * : Largo transforms his entire body into a net. As a net, he is immune to physical blows. This was first seen being used against Luffy. This is called No shock! Net Body in the FUNimation dub. * : Largo transforms his body into a net while over an opponent and traps them inside his own stomach. This was first seen being used against Luffy. This is called Mucho-Mucho Full Net Body in the FUNimation dub. Trivia *The name of the Devil Fruit is a pun and reference to the Spanish word Amigo, which means "Friend", and also to the Amigo Pirates that Largo commands. *When Largo names his Devil Fruit attacks, he uses the word "mucho", which in Spanish means "much". *The fruit's ability to manufacture new and bizarre substances is similar to Wapol's ability using the Baku Baku Factory, the only differences being Largo is only able to make nets with his ability and unlike Wapol, he is not immune to the properties of whatever he eats (hot substances still burn his mouth for example), and seemingly cannot combine materials like Wapol can. *The Ami Ami no Mi shares some similarities with Hina's Devil Fruit, Ori Ori no Mi, as Largo was producing metal bars as cages. *Although Paramecia fruits are often mistaken for Logia, the Ami Ami no Mi is closest to this description because it allow the user to both produce and become something (although lacking the intangibility and regenerative abilities of the true Logias). It is also similar to the special Paramecia Mochi Mochi no Mi used by Charlotte Katakuri which grants him the Logia like ability to transform his body into mochi. References External Links *Net – Wikipedia article on the device this fruit revolves around Site Navigation ca:Ami Ami no Mi fr:Ami Ami no Mi de:Ami Ami no Mi pl:Sieć-Sieciowoc Category:Non-Canon Paramecia